


(Podfic) Love Isn't A Cure

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: Ginny needs to learn that love can't always cure a person.A podfic of "Love Isn't A Cure"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670





	(Podfic) Love Isn't A Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Isn't A Cure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Download/Streaming Links **Length:** 1:17 | Youtube | Internet Archive | Google Drive |   
---|---|---|---|---  
| [Streaming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cofxP7be2EI&feature=youtu.be) | [Streaming | MP3](https://archive.org/details/love-isnt-a-cure) | [Streaming | MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Oz6d4hNGsQJpVikzehwh8rjx8nha_FMo/view?usp=sharing) | 


End file.
